Since You Been Gone
by gostopow
Summary: AU: Den of Thieves. Castle gets tired of seeing Beckett flirting with Demming and says something. In this story Castle never slept with Ellie Monroe thinking that things are progressing with Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

He knows he shouldn't let it bother him but he can't help it. He though they were getting closer, he thought there was something between them. She stayed with him for over a week while searching for a new apartment. There were dinners and movie marathons together… subtle looks and glances, hell he even got her to join in on his and Alexis' laser tag matches. He even turned down the advances of a Hollywood actress when Ellie Monroe all but offered herself up on a silver platter.

But here he has been for most of today grinning and bearing it as Kate Beckett acts like a love struck teenager flirting this Robbery Detective – Tom Demming right in front of him. Does she think that little of him? Has all their flirting and banter meant nothing. And then her response to him after Demming invited her to join him on his interview with Fred Cana.

 _"What can I do?"  
_  
 _"You could watch."_

Like he hasn't been by her side the last 2 years. He hasn't helped her find justice for others, hasn't saved her life on numerous occasions. Like he is nothing more than an observer… the anger flares inside of him and he can't help it as he comments a lot louder then he intended  
"Two weeks ago, I saved your life twice."

That has her stopping mid stride on her way to the interrogation room, turning to face him "What did you say?"

Usually here he would try to cover his misstep with some joke but not this time. He stands taller as her squares up to her and replies "You heard me Beckett."

She is shocked and somewhat irritated that he has the nerve to question her when she is in the middle of an investigation. She glares back at him and responds "What the hell does that me?"

Not backing down "It means for the last 2 years I have been your partner" pointing towards the interrogations room he continues "but Captain America shows up and you're acting like some love sick school girl."

Her defensive nature comes to the front and before she can stop herself she practically yells "partner, you were never my partner Castle. I never wanted you as a partner… you used your connections to weasel your way into my life. And who the hell are you to question me about my professionalism. I'm not the one with my face plastered all over page 6 every other day with some bimbo." She should stop there but she pissed off, no one questions her about her professionalism "It amazes me Alexis turned out the way she is with a father like you."

And then she sees it the hurt that flashes across his face. She knows no matter his public persona, Castle is a good father. She witnessed it first hand when she was allowed access into his private life while staying with them. At the very least she needs to apologize for her last remark. But just as she is about to speak she watches his face change from the flash of hurt to a stone cold expression. She looks around and finds that they have attracted the attention of everyone on the floor. Even Demming has come out of interrogation and caught most of the show.

She readies herself for Castle's backlash but it never comes. Instead he calmly replies "My apologies for forcing myself into your life. Thank you for everything".

Beckett tries to comment but he continues with "we're through, I'm done." Then turns walking towards her desk to retrieve his coat. Stopping only once to shake Ryan and Esposito's hands before leaving via the elevator.

She watches the whole scene unfold, frozen in place unable to move, talk, anything to stop him from leaving. She may not have shown it but Castle does mean something to her. There has been no one else who has done the things he has done for her expecting nothing in return. She was just afraid to put herself out there and risk getting hurt again. She knew things were changing between them and it scared her. That was one of the reasons she hurried up to find a new apartment and move out of the loft. The reason she began flirting back with the robbery detective. Richard Castle is this rich, handsome, famous author and she is just a cop.

As Castle exits the elevator and makes his way out of the precinct he lets out the breath he was holding and releases the rage her felt. He is used to people taking shots at him, come on as a somewhat celebrity he is immune to it. But what gave her the right to bring Alexis into it and question his parenting after allowing her a free pass into his private life. Where he could let down his guard and just be himself, not the public persona he puts on to sell books. That was the final straw. How could she after everything they have been through together. Everything he has done was to show her that there is more to him and that he was trying to show that she meant more to him than a conquest.

Maybe it's better this way. Better to find out now than when he bares all of himself and once again gets hurt just like he did with Kyra, Meredith, and Gina. He loved all three in a different way but it still damaged him when they ended.

He decides that instead of a cab or calling his car service, he'll just walk. It might help him clear his mind and decide what to do next. He was just glad that Roy was at 1PP and did not have to witness their yelling match. When he gets home he will write a gracious letter to his friend the mayor, Captain Montgomery, the 12th and the M.E. Office thanking them for all the assistance they have given him. He will take his family up to the Hamptons for the summer and he will continue to write the Nikki Heat books. He learned his lesson writing Storm and no matter how much it might hurt, he did gather enough information to write 50 books on her if he wanted too.

 **AN: Had this story pop into my head a while ago and finally decided to start writing it. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the positive reviews and feedback. Sorry for the few grammatical errors I noticed afterwards. And for those worried about a fast makeup, don't be. I loved Castle (up until the last season) and always felt Rick either forgave or gave into Kate a little too quickly. So without further ado….**

Castle attempted to put on a good front entering the loft. Although Alexis was still at school he knew his mother would be home and would question him as to being home so early in the afternoon. He did not have to wait long as for as soon as he entered through the door he heard Martha calling out "Richard is that you?"

"Yes mother it's me." he replied. Making his way through the foyer area and proceeding into the kitchen to find her sitting near the breakfast bar area already sipping on a glass of wine.

Turning towards him she could register that something was wrong even though he tried to keep it hidden. So she asked "Is everything okay?"

Not ready or willing to talk about it he replied "Why wouldn't it be mother?"

"Seriously Richard, we both know you were never really good at hiding things from me. You might be great at making up stories but I can always see through them."

"Everything's fine, I just decided to come home a little early that's all."

"Son, we both know it's been quite a while since you have come home at this hour. Most of the time we can barely keep you away from your detective."

If she was looking for a way to get him to open up, that did it as he quickly and somewhat angrily answered "She Is Not My Detective!"

Ah-ha Martha thought to herself, so that's what it is. Something happened between Katherine and Richard. "What happened between you and Beckett?"

"I never said anything happened between us." Trying and failing one last time to convince his mother. Looking at her as seeing her staring back at him what an expression on her face that told him she didn't believe him.

Giving in he continued "Fine, if you really must know I ended my" and he was about to say partnership when he once again heard Beckett's words " _You were never my partner"_ in the back of his head. So he continued with "I decided I had enough information and ended my agreement with the 12th Precinct to shadow Detective Beckett."

Martha for her part is able to hide her shock. This is not what she was expecting. A fight and a few days to cool off - yes. She knows there is more to this. She has observed her son and Kate together and could tell that he had feelings for the young woman and would swear that they were reciprocated.

Not allowing him to run off to his office, which she was sure he was about to do. She points to the stool next to her and says "sit."

Castle watches as his mother stands and reconsiders her command and to continue on to his way but thinks better of it. He obeys as she walks over to grab another wine grass out of the cabinet before returning to fill a second glass with wine, passing it over to him. Once she has reclaimed her seat she commands "take a drink of your wine and then try again, but this time tell me everything."

Huffing, he does what his mother tells him and then goes on to rehash all that went down ending with his and Beckett's Fight and him walking away.

Martha listens not interrupting once or even asking questions. He is surprised but also feels better getting it all off his chest. He then asks "So what do you think?"

"I think you should just kiss that girl and get it over with."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Richard, you obviously have feeling for her or you wouldn't have let her flirting with that robbery detective bother you so much." He goes to interrupt or disagree with her when she holds up her hand to stop him. "But, it doesn't matter what I think. As long as you feel it was the correct move."

"It was" he replied, happy that she is not trying to push the issue any further.

"Okay then, what do you plan to do now that you are finished with shadowing Katherine?"

"Well, I have enough information to continue writing Nikki Heat. And I was hoping once Alexis finishes the school year we could all get away from the city and spend the summer up at the Hamptons."

Seeing his mother looking towards the floor at his response he questions "what?"

"Nothing dear, it's just I'm not going to be able to go."

Puzzled at her response "Why not mother? You usually come with us."

"Well, I was going to tell both you and Alexis this evening that I received a part in a travelling show. I will be gone for the whole summer starting 2 weeks from today."

 **AN2: We all know that Martha is Castle's sounding board whenever he has something bothering him. I wanted to try and show that here. Next chapter will focus on Beckett.**


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry that it has been so long since I have updated this story. My job plus some major issues with a kitchen remodel have kept me pretty busy. I promise everyone that I am not giving up on it. I hope to have a new chapter written and up by this weekend. Thanks to all those who have sent me pm's inquiring and encouraging me to update.**


End file.
